Secret Affairs
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: TRADUCTION de le fiction de PsychAnalyst. Drabbles. Tout a commencé quand Arthur est entré dans ce café bien-aimé, Selkie's Pot. Maintenant, il sort avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Lisez comment leur romance commença à exister, et comment les autres apprirent lentement son existence.
1. Chapitre 1

Secret Affairs

Par PsychAnalyst

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à PsychAnalyst. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Légende

Harry James Potter est connus par bien des noms – « Le Survivant », « The Chosen One », « L'enfant de la Prophétie », « The Golden Boy », « Le plus jeune champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers », « Le Vainqueurs » et tout récemment, « Le Maître de la Mort ». Mais jamais depuis son retour dans le monde magique à ses onze ans, il n'avait été juste Harry. Pourtant, comme un homme ayant fait des choses incroyables et défiant l'impossible, il était tout simplement une légende.

Et ce n'est pas exactement une bonne chose.

Responsabilités

Beaucoup penseraient qu'être célèbre supprimerait toutes les responsabilités. Harry nierait avec véhémence cette revendication. Comme un sorcier, il prenait soin de sa société, et comme seigneur d'une ancienne et noble maison il gérait ses entreprises familiales et sa fortune, en tant que consultant officieux du directeur/directrice de Poudlard, il était chargé de superviser l'éducation de la prochaine génération, comme une icône, il avait le devoir d'aider le ministère, comme le Maître de la Mort, il avait la responsabilité de protéger le vie.

Société

Arthur Kirkland avait l'habitude d'être seul. Après tout, vous deviez vous attendre à être abandonné par vos frères une fois que vous devenez une nation indépendante, et plus tard à être abandonné par vos propres colonies une fois qu'ils commencent à gagner leur indépendance. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, l'homme possédant un petit café à Londres,

La nation anglaise se demandait comment il était capable de passer une journée sans lui.

Amélioration

« Ses scones se sont améliorés »Pensèrent Matthew et Kevin alors qu'ils rendaient visite à leur mentor.

Et ils ne plaisantaient pas. Les scones n'étaient pas complètement brûlés, ils étaient comestibles, et même s'ils avaient un goût fade, ils étaient doux et moelleux.

Les personnifications du Canada et de l'Australie se demandèrent ce qui avait fait s'améliorer Arthur en cuisine. Après tout, les compétences de cuisson d'Arthur étaient catastrophiques depuis des siècles.

Routine

Arthur Kirkland venait toujours au « Selkie's Pot » à 1h de l'après-midi (midi s'il était chanceux) et commandait toujours l'habituel Earl Grey (sans sucre et un peu de lait) avec une assiette d'éclairs au chocolat et de tartes à la mélasse couplés avec une conversation détendue avec le propriétaire lui-même. A 02h30, Arthur ferait ses papiers à l'intérieur du café et en tant que propriétaire, Harry commencerait à remplir les bons de livraison. Vers 07 heures, le café commencerait à se vider et Harry inviterait Arthur à dîner ou à rester un peu plus longtemps pendant qu'Harry prépare un repas. Enfin, le soir allait tomber sur eux et Arthur devra rentrer chez lui, et Harry offrirait au blond de le ramener chez lui, même si un chauffeur l'attendait dehors.

Leurs réunions arrivaient normalement, sans pensées et sans fautes. Et pourtant, elles étaient grandement appréciées.

Harry et Arthur ne savaient pas dans quelle direction leur relation se dirigeait, mais jusqu'à présent, ils ne s'y opposèrent pas


	2. Chapitre 2

Secret Affairs

Par PsychAnalyst

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à PsychAnalyst. Je vais tenter de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Temps

Harry était une personne occupée, pas de doute à ce sujet. Il avait beaucoup de paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison, un grand nombre de demandes d'interviews pour diverses publications de journaux, et des rencontres avec le ministre, le directeur/directrice et les dignitaires étrangers de différents conseils magiques. Pourtant, bien qu'il soit submergé par le travail, il avait toujours le temps d'ouvrir son petit café et de laisser d'autres personnes se détendre. Et maintenant, passer du temps avec un autre homme lui apportait un semblant de paix dans sa vie quelque peu chaotique, il en aimait chaque seconde.

Changer

L'Angleterre avait changé, ce que de nombreux pays ne remarquèrent pas, mais Kaoru (Hong-Kong) avait remarqué la nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux du Britannique.

Beaucoup ne le savent pas (et si oui, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment), mais les émotions que Arthur ressentaient étaient surtout représentées à travers ses yeux – la douleur quand il voyait ses anciennes colonies, l'affection quand il regarde ses frères et sœurs, l'amusement quand il se querelle avec la France ou l'Espagne… Hong-Kong avait exploité le dicton « les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme »comme une science.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste de ne pas contribuer au nouveau bonheur de sa figure de père ou féliciter celui qui l'avait créé.

Encouragement

« Tu sais que tu es pratiquement immortel, non ? » Dit Shin avec désinvolture un soir.

Harry leva les yeux, poussa ses lunettes sur son nez et retourna à la lecture des documents empilés sur le bureau.

Shin pris cela comme un « bien sûr, je sais, tu me l'as dit »et continua.

« Eh bien, comme quelqu'un de préoccupé par ta vie amoureuse inexistante, je suis heureux de te dire que M. Kirkland est immortel aussi. »Le Dieu de la Mort ignora la stupéfaction de son 'Maître'. « Donc, arrête de tourner autour du pot et demande lui de sortir avec toi. »

Harry s'était plus ou moins transformé en cerise.

Rendez-vous

Leur promenade à travers le parc fut divertissant (qui ne trouverait pas divertissante la chute accidentelle d'Harry dans la fontaine ?) Leur repas était un restaurant 4 étoiles semi-formel, et leur observation des étoiles dans la prairie était très appréciée. Mais la partie du rendez-vous que Harry ne pouvait et n'oublierait pas, est la partie où Harry l'avait embrassé et avait déclaré les trois mots les plus puissamment romantiques qui cimenta les sentiments de la nation britannique envers l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux apparemment mortel.

« Sois à moi. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Découvertes

Deux mondes s'étaient ouverts pour les deux hommes – le monde de la magie et littéralement le monde.

Découvrir que la magie avait une société cachée ou que les nations avaient leurs propres formes anthropomorphiques était surprenant, et encore plus quand ils découvrirent l'importance du rôle des deux hommes dans leurs mondes respectifs. Quand ils pensaient qu'ils s'étaient considérés l'un et l'autre comme des hommes ordinaires.

Et pourtant, leurs avis sur l'autre n'avaient pas changé. Il était 'juste Harry' et l'autre 'juste Arthur'. Et c'était merveilleux.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Il n'y avait pas de secrets entra Harry et Arthur depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. On pourrait dire qu'ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils pouvaient écrire un tome de 3 pouces à propos de la vie de chacun (ce qui ne comprends pas leur vaste histoire qui dans le cas d'Arthur devrait être publié en volume). Leurs vies derrière leur façade de 'normalité' ne faisaient pas exception.

Alors quand un petit Vivet (familier aviaire après Hedwige) vola dans le manoir en tenant une grappe de lettres pour Harry et des documents sur l'économie de l'Angleterre pour Arthur un après-midi paisible, ils clignotèrent simplement à la 'bizarrerie' de tout cela et sont allés avec comme si tout était normal.

Peur eux, c'était normal.

Invisible

Tout le monde savait que Harry James Potter était l'intouchable, célibataire numéro un le plus recherché dans le monde des sorciers (et s'il essayait, sans doute aussi dans le monde non-magique) que pas même Ginny Weasley (maintenant Creevey), celle avec qui elle était censée finir ne put atteindre son cœur, son esprit et son âme. Et peu importe les informations de harceleurs publiant diverses choses sur lui, on ne connaissait pas Harry Potter personnellement, pas même Ron et Hermione.

Eh bien, voilà) ce qu'ils savaient. Ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un avait déjà capturé son cœur, envahit ses pensées, tenu son âme et partagé son lit – quelqu'un était déjà propriétaire de son être.

Harry Potter était follement amoureux… et cela se passait juste sous leur nez.

Liens

Arthur n'avait jamais été bon en cuisson. Peut-être qu'avant sa nourriture avait été comestible (comment pouvez-vous expliquer que ses ex-colonies aient survécu ?). Mais depuis les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il avait traversées pendant la Révolution Américaine d'Alfred et, peu de temps après, les deux guerres mondiales, sa magie (encore peu puissante) était devenu instable, débordant dans sa cuisine et la gâchant (ce qui expliquait aussi sans doute pourquoi la plupart de ses tentatives de magie sont souvent soldées par un échec.)

« Détends-toi, Arthur… »Murmura Harry, plaçant ses mains sur celle du blond. « Tu les coupes trop épais. Garde une main ferme sur le couteau et coupe doucement… Bien, Arthur, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis derrière toi. »

Il savait que le propriétaire du café parlait de la nourriture, de sa cuisine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le prendre dans un autre sens et rougit légèrement. Malgré ça, sa magie se calma et cessa de couler dans le couteau qui tremblait dans sa main.

Harry sourit, serrant la main d'Arthur sans la sienne. « Tu y arrives, Arthur. »

Proches

Alfred avait toujours envahi la maison d'Arthur sans avertissement ou sans remords. Que ce soit pour une séance cinéma soudaine ou tout simplement pour le tirer dans l'un de ses manigances (il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler le secret de McDonald, merci beaucoup !), le Yank le ferait toujours !^C'était ennuyeux, soudain et grossier, quelque chose qu'Arthur avait toujours dit à propos de l'adolescent. Mais aujourd'hui, Arthur avait oublié ce fait.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, quand il était rentré chez lui après sa dose quotidienne d'Harry, il fut surpris de voir son ancienne colonie assis, morose, sur son canapé, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, regardant fixement la télé où un zombie fracassait le crâne d'une femme (une scène qui ferait normalement hurler de peur un grand homme).

« Ou étais-tu ? »Demanda Alfred d'une voix étrangement monotone.

Arthur grimaça. Comment pouvait-il sortir de ça… ?

Interdit

Les Nations (ou personnification des nations, si vous voulez être technique) ont étés interdits d'avoir des relations avec des humains normaux. D'abord parce que c'était un grand secret de niveau international. Deuxièmement parce qu'ils étaient immortels ! Comment cacher que son visage ne vieillissait pas après trente ans passés ensemble ? Troisièmement, les liens affectifs étaient dangereux. Si vous pensez que la mort de votre héros national était mauvaise, alors que dire de l'inévitable mort d'un être aimé ?

Mais à nouveau, Harry n'était pas un être humain normal. Et il n'était pas mortel non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignorer

Puisqu'il était devenu recherché à cause de sa célébrité, Harry Potter avait appris à ignorer un certain nombre de personnes : les paparazzis, les fans boys et fan girls enragés, les politiciens. Mais la seule catégorie dont il ne détournerait jamais son attention, était ses nombreux filleuls et filleules – à savoir Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius (oui, le fils de Draco Malfoy), Victoire, Louis, Penny (la fille de Percy et Penelope), Fred, Molly, Denise (La fille de Ginny et Dennis), et Lily (la fille adoptive de Charlie et Oliver Weasley né Wood).

Fleurs

Harry était un enfant privé d'affection. Il était évident que son indéfectible loyauté envers ses amis et sa famille et sa persistance était tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Même après s'être coupé du monde magique qui lui demandait de devenir leur icône, leur 'Seigneur de La Lumière' (surtout depuis que Dumbledore était mort), il a continué à radoter sur tout connexion lui restant dans la société magique.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas étrange de voir un homme de

25 ans (enfin en apparence) organiser un panier de fleurs un après-midi. Ce qui était étrange, cependant, c'était le chaton placé dans le lit avec les roses anglaises et un petit rouleau de parchemin sans doute rempli de mots d'amour.  
Arthur ferait mieux d'être préparé – fleurs et chatons ne sera pas les seuls choses qu'Harry allait lui donner.

Frères

Les frères étaient une douleur. Ils le traquaient avec des questions plutôt personnelles, curieux de ses disparitions constantes et de ses nouveaux cadeaux (son petit chaton sommeillait sur les genoux de Conan et les belles roses anglaises étaient debout fièrement dans un vase du salon). Mais Arthur gardait la bouche fermée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses frères (secrètement) protecteurs rencontrer son (étonnamment romantique) petit ami.

Sans oublier qu'il était plutôt possessif.

Chaton

Iggy, le petit chaton, était une chose adorable. Il était blanc avec des taches de fourrure brun clair, l'une étant située comme une tâche autour de son œil droit. La chose drôle à son sujet était les sourcils caractéristiques du petit félin, au-dessus de ses yeux verts exotiques et une personnalité étrangement similaire à Arthur – apprivoisé, orgueilleux, prudent et affectueux (tout à fait la définition de Kiku d'un tsundere.)

Harry s'était amusé à nommer la petite chose, mais Arthur avait accepté la nouvelle addition à la famille assez bien.

Deux

Le deuxième cadeau était venu quelques semaines après le chaton (qui était maintenant plus un chat). Une fois de plus, le petit cadeau était entouré de fleurs (mais cette fois, c'était des glaïeuls rouges et pourpres) qui étincelaient toutes de la rosée du matin. C'était une montre à l'air très chère, avec des cadres obsidienne et ce qui ressemblait à des runes gravées en argenté. Elle s'adaptait parfaitement à son poignet, pas trop lâche, pas trop serré.

'Vraiment. Harry a trop de temps s'il m'achète des cadeaux coûteux' pensa le blond. Arthur devait y remédier. De préférence ce soir. Et le soir suivant.


	5. Chapter 5

Déjeuner

Arthur n'avait jamais eu autant envie de manger la nourriture d'Harry depuis leur rencontre. Ses repas, ses pâtisseries, ses bonbons – ce n'était pas juste que c'était délicieux, c'était aussi parce qu'elles ont été faites par l'homme qu'il aimait.

C'était drôle, vraiment, que les choses qu'il aimait le plus recevoir de sorcier étaient, bien sûr, l'amour inconditionnel et les petits riens qui les avaient approchés.

Impossible

C'était… impossible. Ce n'était pas possible. Comme est-ce que…. Cette chose continuait à trônait, moqueuse au milieu de la plaque, à moitié mangée par un Yank glouton encore incrédule qui était entouré par des nations aussi incrédules. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas noir charbon ? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas le goût de la pierre brûlée ? Pourquoi ça ne craquait pas comme de l'argile ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si appétissant ? Pourquoi c'était aussi bon ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Démarrer

Il avait été en quelque sorte rendu public que la cuisine de l'Angleterre avait enfin évolué à quelque chose d'autres que des morceaux de charbon de bois brûlés et est devenue une pâtisserie rivalisant avec celle de la France. Perplexes, ils ne pouvaient pas nier le miracle alors qu'ils mordaient les scones aux fraises, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient forcé la personnification du Royaume-Uni à en apporter plus.

Angleterre était devenu un bon boulanger.

Embarrassé par toutes les éloges (un changement agréable) Arthur dû confesser qu'il avait pris des leçons à un café indéfinissable de Londres.

Il ne le savait pas, mais cette confession avait rendu les autres nations curieuses.

Présentation

Le Chaudron Baveur était un lieu de prédilection pour beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment le pub le plus propre ou le plus mis à jour à Londres, il était sans aucun doute un lieu touristique bien connu dans le Londres magique car c'était plus que juste un pub, il était également l'entrée des rues magiques du Chemin de Traverse.

Selkie's Pot d'autre part, était petit, simple et connu par seulement quelques fidèles. Il n'attirait pas beaucoup de clients, mais c'était bien, car ce n'était qu'un hobby de plus pour Harry. Il vendait l'un des meilleurs thés et confiseries que quiconque puisse demander. Harry pensait que Selkie's Pot serait toujours un petit café anonyme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un albinos aux yeux rouges entre dans son café.

« Est-ce que cet endroit est prêt pour ma génialitude ? »

Howard

Adorable et jeune Howard était très fidèle à Arthur Kirkland. Quand son pays lui demandait quelque chose, il le faisait. Sa famille avait été au service de 'Maître Kirkland' depuis des siècles, soutenue et protégée par le blond. Vous pourriez dire qu'ils étaient les vassaux de la nation depuis la création du nom de l'Angleterre.

C'était la raison pour laquelle la loyauté d'Howard était infaillible – sa famille lui devait tant ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul cas dans lequel Howard avait en quelque sorte trahit sa nation : le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment dit au blond où il obtenait les nouveaux mélanges de thé. Comme tous les autres clients du Selkie's Pot, il gardait égoïstement l'existence du café.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser son employeur à le découvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

Cadeaux

Harry était tout sauf un homme pauvre. Bien sûr, son enfance déplorable ne reflétait pas sa richesse actuelle, mais là encore, il ne vivait pas vraiment avec les personnes les plus généreuses.

On ne pouvait pas se moquer de sa fortune. On disait que les Potter étaient justes en dessous des Black et des Malfoy en termes de richesse, mais au cas où tout le monde l'aurait oublié, les fortunes Malfoy et Black ont été utilisées pour financer le régime sombre de Voldemort. Ajouter au fait que les richesses Potter n'ont pas vraiment été utilisées pour autre chose que les investissements et l'expansion des entreprises (imaginez l'intérêt recueilli depuis quelques siècles !) Et que les Potter avait des gens apparemment financièrement indépendants, vous avez obtenu des montagnes d'or de la taille du Mont Everest prenant la poussière dans les voûte de Gringotts.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle l'achat de cadeaux n'était pas étrange pour Harry. Et d'ailleurs, les cadeaux coûteux qu'il donnait n'étaient pas aussi précieux que la loyauté, l'amitié et la confiance qu'il recevait de ces personnes.

Il ne pensait jamais vraiment au remboursement. Et franchement, Harry aimait la façon… gratifiante… d'Arthur de montrer sa satisfaction.

Hormis

Harry et Arthur n'avaient jamais été séparés plus d'un jour depuis leur mise en couple. La prochaine Rencontre Mondiale se révèlerais être un test aux proportions épiques pour les deux Britanniques affamés émotionnellement.

Mais là encore, il n'était pas le vainqueur et le Grand Empire Britannique pour rien !

Alors qu'est-ce que deux hommes puissants et grands et certainement virils font avant le départ d'Arthur pour la Belgique ?

Ils se blottissent sous les droits pour regarder le ciel étoilé, bien sûr !

Agaçant

La réunion avait été pour le moins… divertissante. C'était aussi sans doute l'une des plus ennuyeuses (car ils n'avaient presque rien fait).

Iggy (son chaton si étrangement similaire à lui) avait pris goût à la maison d'Arthur, au point que le petit minou se risquerait à marcher sur une route très fréquentée pour aller voir le blond, ne donnant à Arthur aucun autre choix que de laisser le félin prendre résidence dans ses cheveux quand il sortait.

Ce petit changement avait été grandement remarqué par la plupart des nations (surtout les plus enfantins), qui avaient plus l'intention de jouer avec le chat que d'écouter les rapports bi-annuels. Arthur avait esquivé avec tact les questions indiscrètes des nations les plus matures et suspectes, répondant vaguement à leur enquêtes inconfortables.

Et il n'avait même pas Harry pour le réconforter.

168 heures, ça allait être long.

Appel

Arthur savait que le monde des sorciers était une société très arriérée, loin derrière eux en termes de science et de technologie. Bien sûr, il aimait les anciennes traditions, mais il appréciait encore plus la technologie moderne avec la rapidité de communication à distance. Mais même s'il vivait dans le monde moldu, Harry était toujours un sorcier.

Un sorcier dont la magie était si puissante qu'il cassait chaque gadget utilisé.

Cela attristait Arthur de ne pas pouvoir parler à son petit-ami, même avec l'existence de cette technologie.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il fut surpris de recevoir un appel anonyme d'une voix familière.

« Salut ! »

Détente

Shin, était espiègle et rusé comme un renard, contrairement à de nombreux dieux mineurs qui avaient un bâton dans le cul. Mais la seule chose qui définit le dieu de la mort en dehors des autres j'ai-un-bâton-dans-le-cul, était qu'il aimait se détendre – se déguiser comme un mortel, se promener dans les rues de la ville et traîner avec les humains. Il aimait être autre chose qu'une divinité.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, quand il regardait Harry faire pousser quelques crayons, il aimait être le patron.


	7. Chapter 7

Concerné

Teddy aimait son parrain. Il ne passait pas une journée sans que le métamorphomage de 27 ans ne pense à son gardien qui ne vieillissait pas. L'homme qui l'avait élevé avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses dans sa vie pour un semblant de paix. Son parrain était un solitaire mais, préférant les limites de sa maison plutôt que se mêler à d'autres personnes (hormis ses amis et sa famille bien sûr). Il n'avait jamais cherché un partenaire, ni fait un geste pour se socialiser, et ça l'inquiétait vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas que son vieil homme vive une vie d'ermite après tout.

Ce fut pourquoi il était de son devoir de chercher quelqu'un pour son père de substitution.

S'il avait utilisé son nez (quelque chose que son père lui avait laissé) il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Succès

Harry James Potter était en fait plus intelligent que la plupart des gens pensaient. Pendant si longtemps, il dû supprimer son intelligence naturelle de peur des punitions de son oncle (c'était dur d'être plus bête que Dudley) qu'il avait été simple de minimiser ses capacités.

Avec sa réputation de farceur à Poudlard, personne ne soupçonnait qu'il était devenu une Langue de Plomb après avoir travaillé pour les Aurors pendant 10 ans. Et surtout, personne ne le croirait s'il disait qu'il était celui qui avait créé la rune permettant à la magie de coexister avec l'électricité.

Une autre façon d'esquiver la renommée.

Typique

L'Earl Grey d'Arthur était froid dans sa tasse alors qu'il peignait les cheveux noirs de son amant qui ronronnait sans vergogne. Ils avaient le café pour eux tout l'après-midi, une célébration officieuse au retour d'Arthur qui venait de passer une semaine en France. L'ambiance paisible qui régnait dans la petite boutique aurait pu facilement les bercer si Iggy n'avait pas miaulé, brisant le silence.

La personnification de l'Angleterre rit doucement. « C'est notre repère. »

Le sourire d'Harry ne servi qu'à amuser le jeune homme blond alors qu'il se redressait et l'embrassait.

« J'ai un chat à aider »Plaisanta Harry. « Iggy est aussi tendu que toi. »

Il y eut un bruit avant qu'un rire ne retentisse dans le petit café, devenu plus fort alors que ledit félin miaulait, indigné.  
C'était une journée typique pour les deux Anglais.

Souhaiter

Le Chemin de Traverse était aussi incroyable qu'Harry l'avait dit.

L'intervention d'Harry avec les lois du ministère avait supprimé beaucoup de stéréotypes magiques, permettant aux êtres magiques de se mêler aux sorciers humains. Même les centaures qui, habituellement, s'isolaient, avaient l'occasion de marcher dans les allées. Les Gobelins pouvaient être vus marchander avec les commerçants. Fées et lutins survolaient les êtres de terre. Les bébés gryffons rôdaient aux côtés de leur propriétaire. Les pupilles brillaient avec le pouvoir.

Arthur voulait représenter l'Angleterre Magique. Il pourrait se cacher du monde et être avec Harry sans craindre pour sa santé mentale.

Immortels

Cela faisait un mois, et les roses anglaises apparues dans le salon d'Artie étaient toujours aussi belles, et Scott se demandaient comme c'était possible. L'homme écossais savait qu'elles étaient réelles et il était sûr que c'était le même bouquet de roses… Alors comment se faisait-il que ce bouquet ne soit pas fané ?!


	8. Chapter 8

Grande nouvelle : je me suis créé un planning. Je posterais tous les dimanche les nouveaux chapitres de Secret Affairs, et le mercredi je posterais une nouvelle traduction si l'auteur m'y autorise.

Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

Filleuls

Ce n'était pas un secret que leur Oncle Harry était un choix facile pour être parrain. Après tout, un homme protecteur comme lui n'est pas facile à trouver (et vous vous demandez pourquoi il a été élu numéro un du baccalauréat du Monde Sorcier ?). Heureusement qu'il est immortel, non ?

Il était triste de penser qu'il allait vivre plus longtemps que ses filleuls. Mais à qui d'autre pouvaient-on demander de prendre soins de ses enfants à leur mort ?

C'était une tradition non-officielle mais leur Oncle Harry serait probablement le parrain de toutes les générations de la famille. Un héritage étrange pour leurs descendants, mais il sera parfait pour les enfants.

Vacances

Il vivait une bonne vie, pas de travail, pas de responsabilités et certainement pas besoin de récupérer les âmes des morts.

C'était agréable d'avoir des vacances prolongées dans les Bahamas.

C'était encore plus agréable d'avoir un Minion euh, pardon, un ami pour aider avec la paperasse.

… Plaisantait-il ? Il adorait être le 'consultant' indépendant de Harry avec les choses concernant la mort. Et dire qu'il détestait l'idée d'avoir un maître.

Etrange

Norvège connaissait la magie, et les autres pays nordiques l'avait déjà accepté (Danemark n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, même s'il le menaçait de le transformer en troll). Contrairement à l'Angleterre, la Norvège ne criait pas à son entourage l'existence des créatures magiques invisibles, donnant l'impression qu'il était échappé d'un asile de fous. Il était plus réservé, silencieux et généralement modeste.

Mais ce qui était étrange était que, ces jours-ci, l'Angleterre était pareil – trop silencieux, trop recueilli et trop patient. Il n'avait même pas répondu aux provocations de la France.

C'était étrange, et très suspect.

Avantages

Il y avait des avantages à être une colonie de l'Angleterre.

L'une était que tous les problèmes politiques et économiques étaient sous la responsabilité de l'Angleterre.  
La deuxième était que l'on n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux réunions.

Le troisième était récent – puisque l'Angleterre avait commencé à s'améliorer en termes de cuisine, manger ses repas n'était plus une punition.

En fait, beaucoup de pays avaient envisagé d'utiliser la cuisine de l'Angleterre comme une forme de torture. Bien sûr, c'était AVANT que l'Angleterre ne s'améliore.

Donc voilà. Pour une fois, Sealand considérait avoir le droit de manger les gâteaux.

Sentimental

Un mois après qu'Harry lui ait envoyé la montre bracelet, Arthur avait presque soupiré de soulagement. Mot-clé : presque. Arthur était flatté et comblé par les dons, mais a toujours pensé que c'était ridicule qu'on lui offre autant de choses (même s'il les adorait). Mais bien sûr, Harry étant un homme têtu et trop généreux n'allait pas s'arrêter aussi rapidement. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas surprenant de voir un panier familier rempli de fleurs posé sous son porche. Et cette fois, le don venait sous la forme d'un beau pendentif.

Il était en argent avec des dessins de vignes, la crête avec des runes inscrites, qui brillaient d'une puissance sous-jacente. Quand il ouvrit le petit bijou, il révéla une petite image d'Harry et lui, souriant sereinement à la caméra, les bras d'Harry enroulés autour des épaules d'Arthur tandis que de l'eau cristalline sortait de la fontaine derrière eux. Et soudain, l'image se déplaça, Harry tirant Arthur plus près de lui alors qu'il embrassait le front du Blond tandis qu'Arthur rougissait puis plaisantait avant de pousser Harry. Derrière eux, de la fontaine jaillissait les mots « _In perpetuum et unum diem_ » qui tournoyait autour du couple jusqu'à retomber dans la fontaine.

Pour une fois, Arthur se fichait du prix du cadeau.


	9. Chapter 9

Espion

Gilbert Beildschmidt était un client étrange du Selkie's Pot. Il commandait toujours beaucoup de nourriture, et avait toujours avec lui son poussin apprivoisé (un futur aigle prussien ?) qu'il avait narcissiquement nommé Gilbird. Il ne commandait jamais la même chose, et passait le plus clair de son temps à fouiner dans les coins et recoins du café.

Harry aurait dit qu'il était un étranger ordinaire avec ses petites manies… s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'accent allemand (« Hé ! Je suis prussien ! »Grogna l'albinos. L'auteur se contenta de rire).

Si c'était vraiment une mission de reconnaissance, c'était mal fait. Harry était un vétéran de la guerre, dans une guerre où les murs avaient effectivement des oreilles et que les tentatives d'espionnages physique étaient depuis longtemps obsolètes, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il était une Langue de Plomb, un sorcier formé pour détruire le pays si besoin, et il ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou agacé par l'espionnage de l'albinos.

Rendez-vous

La première fois qu'Harry avait demandé à Arthur de sortir avec lui, il n'était pas nerveux, il était terrifié. En dehors des cours de cuisine d'Arthur, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été… intimement seul avec l'homme. Et le fait que toutes ses tentatives précédentes de rendez-vous étaient pathétiques et pitoyables (le dernier étant un homme sûr de lui après un seul jour, pensant qu'il pouvait être le mari de 'Grand Harry Potter'), Harry n'était pas confiant.

Mais quand il vit Arthur arriver au manoir, portant autre chose que ses vêtements formels habituels (il portait un chandail adorablement grand qui passait ses hanches et un jean serré qui montrait ses euh… ahem), tout doute s'envola de son esprit. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Compromis

Arthur évitait de dépenser la plupart de ses après-midi libre au Selkie's Pot depuis que la personnification de l'empire prussien avait commencé à fréquenter le café. De nos jours, il passait prendre Harry lors de sa pause au magasin juste pour qu'il puisse nourrir Arthur avec ses délicieux gâteaux. Ils feraient un pique-nique dans la prairie derrière la maison d'Arthur, partageant tranquillement leur temps avec les créatures magiques qui les visitaient occasionnellement. Une fois qu'il était 2 heures, cependant Harry partirait à contrecœur pour retourner au café, mais pas avant d'avoir embrassé son amant au point de lui embrouiller l'esprit.

Si c'était ce qu'Arthur obtenait à chaque fois qu'Harry partait, il n'aurait pas de problème avec ce nouvel arrangement.

Enfants

Arthur savait que le café n'attirait pas beaucoup de clients (mais honnêtement, Arthur était heureux, car cela signifiait qu'il pouvait rester plus longtemps avec Harry – égoïste, mais il en avait le droit !) mais il n'avait jamais été considéré que la boutique serait populaire pour un établissement particulier, plus précisément pour l'orphelinat local a quelques pâtés de maison.

Alors, quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Arthur pouvait dire que l'Anglais aimait les enfants. Si les nations (ou les nations masculines d'ailleurs) pouvaient tomber enceinte, il aurait tout simplement couché avec quelqu'un pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, lorsque les enfants du Wool's Orphanage affluaient, riant et bavardant avec enthousiasme, il n'était pas surprenant de voir la nation blonde avoir plus de plaisir que ce que devrait lui permettre son âge réel.

Orion

Orion était unique comparé à de nombreux autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Des choses bizarres se passait tout le temps autour de lui (enfin, pas tout le temps, mais ça arrivait). C'était pourquoi un grand nombre d'enfants plus cruels l'intimidait et pourquoi la plupart des gardiens étaient réticents à passer du temps avec lui.

Aller au café appelé Sell… keys ( ?) Pot était le seul point culminant de son séjour à l'orphelinat depuis son ouverture. Le propriétaire, M. Potter (il n'appellerait pas l'adulte 'Harry', peu importe ce que disait l'homme) était un homme gentil et laissait Orion se cacher dans sa boutique chaque fois qu'il était poursuivi. Souvent, il faisait fuir ses poursuivants et lui soignait ses blessures. D'autres fois, il prendrait Orion personnellement et allait parler aux gardiens de l'orphelinat au sujet des enfants turbulents. Et M. Potter n'en parlait jamais vraiment, préférant les sujets plus légers, lui donnant une tranche de gâteau au chocolat, assis à côté de lui lorsqu'il en avait le temps, le regardant toujours avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard (mais c'était impossible. M. Potter était trop gentil pour avoir été intimidé).

Orion souhaitait avoir un papa comme M. Potter. Mais c'était un vœu pieux pour lui, vraiment. Qui voudrait d'un cinglé comme lui ?


	10. Chapter 10

Soigné

Scotland aimait ses frères, c'était indéniable, malgré ce que pouvait dire les autres. Bien sûr, il était toujours un chieur autour d'eux, mais c'était sa façon maladroite de leur montrer qu'il se souciait d'eux, et tous ses frères et sœurs le savait (même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas spécialement). Leur mère, Britannia, avait bien fait de l'élever comme un jeune homme et protecteur et honorable pour certains, mais comme elle était trop souvent stricte et dominatrice, il finit par ne plus savoir comment afficher ses vraies émotions. (Cela explique aussi pourquoi le 'petit Artie' était un 'tsundere').

C'était la raison pour laquelle Galles savait que son frère était très préoccupé par leur jeune frère Angleterre quand il voyait l'homme roux attraper l'Anglais habituellement raffiné dans un lieu donnant inéluctablement mal à la tête. Et si Scott, qui était habituellement confiant en la façon d'élever ses frères et sœurs, était préoccupé, alors ils devraient vraiment être inquiets.

Importer

Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Italie était plutôt branchée. Beaucoup de choses de l'adorable petit Feliciano étaient importés d'autres pays et en valaient chaque dollar/yuan/livre/euro/rouble/etc. Ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant. Feliciano était sans aucun doute un artiste. La beauté n'était jamais manquée par ses yeux émerveillés.

C'était à cause de ses yeux, toujours à l'affut de quelque bel objet, qu'il avait remarqué la montre d'Angleterre à l'Assemblée Mondiale de la Semaine. Il était peut-être en train de jouer (alors qu'il devrait écouter la réunion) avec le petit chaton d'Angleterre (il se demandait vraiment quel était le nom de ce gattino), mais il n'avait pas manqué la montre-bracelet magnifiquement ciselée.

Et elle n'était pas conçue par une marque qu'il connaissait. Alors où l'Angleterre l'avait-elle obtenue ?

Argument

Le plus grand combat qu'Harry et Arthur avait depuis le début de leur relation commencée il y a plus de six mois était le combat le plus étrange que quiconque puisse imaginer.

« Non ! Il aurait mes yeux et tes cheveux ! »

« Arthur, nous avons tous les deux les cheveux en désordre et les yeux verts. Quelle différence y-a-t-il ? »

« Il y en a, Harry ! Tes yeux sont d'un vert plus foncé que le mien et, évidemment, mes cheveux sont plus désordonnés ! »

« … Eh bien, tu prêtes attention aux détails. »

Il rougit. « E-Evidemment ! » Il le foudroya du regard. « Ça se remarque, vraiment ! »

« Eh bien, je vais devoir t'étudier à nouveau pour voir si c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant nous allons voir… La courbe de tes lèvres qui complète les miennes… Et la façon dont tu frissonnes quand je… »

« Harry ! Non ! Tu – Mmph ! Hnnghh… Ah ! Ne – Attends ! Le… »

« Tais-toi, mon chou. Alors, où en étions-nous ? »

Baiser

Arthur, remarqua Harry, avait l'habitude de mordre sa lèvre inférieure quand il pensait sérieusement. Arthur avait remarqué qu'Harry frottait inconsciemment l'arrière de sa tête quand il était nerveux. Maintenant, ils avaient de nouvelles habitudes complémentaires, comme la quand Harry mordait doucement la lèvre de Arthur où la façon dont Harry serrait les cheveux en désordre chaque fois qu'ils… eh bien, vous savez.

Non partagé

Howard ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux de M. Potter, mais dès qu'il avait découvert que le jeune boulanger était amoureux de M. Kirkland, il l'avait ignoré.

Il savait que M. Potter n'était pas un homme normal (je veux dire, il travaille pour la personnification de son pays pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il sait ce qui est normal ou non). Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas pour lui. Par ailleurs, M. Kirkland avait besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et attentionné que M. Potter. Howard était tout simplement heureux pour les deux, même s'il avait mal.


	11. Chapter 11

Absent

Scorpius et Rose (le couple orthodoxe du siècle comme diraient la plupart des gens) surgirent un matin dans le manoir de leur parrain Harry pour lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles – ils allaient se marier ! Malheureusement, alors qu'ils parcouraient la grande maison (plus comme un humble manoir) pour leur oncle éloigné, ils revinrent les mains vides.

« Scor, où penses-tu qu'il est ? » Demanda Rose à son fiancé. « Il ne fait rien d'important le dimanche, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Héritier Malfoy-renié-de-son-propre-chef haussa les épaules avant de regarder la Weasley. « Tout ce que je sais est que, quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau, sa paperasse était faite. Et nous savons que son café est fermé le dimanche. »

« Curieux. »

Que leur cachait leur oncle Harry ?

Société

Ce fut un après-midi paresseux pour un petit chat qui avait vu ses humains (oui, ses humains, comme si il appartenait aux deux jambes) tomber dans la chambre de l'humain blond pour sans aucun doute s'accoupler à nouveau (ils ne s'arrêtent jamais).

Franchement, Iggy était fatigué d'être dans le nit des humains. Il avait besoin d'autre chose à faire que de regarder ses deux humains. Ils étaient ces chatons, tous les deux.

« Miaou. »

Iggy regarda par la fenêtre. Une superbe Burmilia ébène le regarda avec des yeux émeraude. Où les avaient-ils vu avant… ?

Potentiel

Il y avait quelque chose de… spécial à propos du petit Orion. Non pas parce qu'il était plus intelligent que tous les autres orphelins qui venaient visiter le Selkie's Pot, ni parce qu'il était plus mature que son âge.

C'était à cause de la lueur dans ses yeux qui montraient de la solitude, de la détermination, et de la foi envers le monde qui l'avait continuellement laissé tomber. Ils rappelaient aux deux adultes leur propre solitude…. Et ça le rendait spécial à leurs yeux.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, chaque fois que l'enfant de 5 ans entrait dans le café, et s'asseyait dans un coin de la salle à l'écart des autres enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lui tenir compagnie et de la traiter de la façon dont un enfant doit être traité, avec soin et compréhension.

Surnoms

« Hé vieux ! »

Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir qui lui parlait. « Bonjour à toi aussi, Teddy Bear. »

« Merde, mon vieux ! Quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler comme ça ? » Rit le métamorphomage.

Son parrain sourit. « Une fois que quelqu'un d'autre t'appelleras comme ça. De préférence quelqu'un avec qui tu vas te marier. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez cessé d'appeler Scorpius 'Scorpy' ? »

« Non » Dit Harry en sautant le 'p'. « Ils ont fait un accord avec moi. J'aurais leur premier enfant à leur naissance. Evidemment. »

« Sérieux, vieux ? » Commenta sèchement Teddy.

Harry ne put pas garder son visage impassible plus longtemps – dit-il en riant. « Bien sûr que non, Teddy Bear. Maintenant quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler 'vieil homme', hein ? Je ne suis pas si vieux, tu sais. »

« Une fois que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui te marier »Répondit le dompteur de dragon.

Le sorcier immortel sourit. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Approbation

Stella, le beau pégase, qui fréquentait le Manoir d'Arthur, appréciait l'humain Harry. Il était gentil, généreux, compatissant, noble et affectueux, parfait pour son poulain Arthur (qui n'était pas vraiment un poulain). Il avait également la beauté brillant en lui qui attirait un grand nombre de fées et de nymphes pour ne pas mentionner beaucoup d'autres créatures rarement vus comme des licornes ou des phénix (et non, Stella ne parlait pas de la magie, c'était quelque chose en plus).

Cet Harry était un homme très gentil. Stella l'approuvait.


	12. Chapter 12

Coincidence

Matthew Williams avait pris l'habitude de visiter son mentor de temps en temps depuis qu'il avait obtenu son indépendance. Habituellement, il ferait en sorte de venir avec les autres ex-colonies de l'Angleterre, mais aujourd'hui était une exception. Quand Matthew allait voir Arthur, il achetait un cadeau (souvent une boîte de biscuits, il aimait l'homme comme son père, mais avant son amélioration soudaine en cuisine, sa nourriture était mortelle.)

Il était regrettable, cependant, que la boulangerie où il achetait souvent ces cadeaux fût fermée pour rénovation pour deux mois. Où allait-il acheter ses cadeaux, maintenant ?

Et ce fut là qu'il le vit.

Selkie's Pot.

Maté

Quand Arthur vit le chat ébène traîner dans son manoir, il ne réfléchit pas. Quand il vit le chat être autour de son chat, il se dit 'Oh, Iggy a dut se faire un ami' et le laissa. Quand il le vit commencer à rester dans le manoir, à toiletter Iggy aller chercher le courrier du matin, et agir comme un chien de garde à chaque fois qu'Arthur et Iggy quittait le manoir, il décida d'adopter officiellement le dit chat et l'appela Scar (après avoir vu la grande cicatrice sur son flanc gauche).

Quand il vit Scar câliner Iggy devant la cheminée tous les soirs, il ne dit rien.

Flirt

« Salut ! Bienvenue au Selkie's Pot ! Puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

Howard regarda le (très beau) jeune homme travaillant derrière le comptoir.

Lorsque le PA de l'Angleterre ne répondit pas, l'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Monsieur ? »

« Oh ! Euh… » Bégaya l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux. « Un double expresso s'il vous plaît. Et une tranche de gâteau… velours rouge, s'il vous plaît. »

Le nouvel employé lui sourit. « Bon choix. Je reviens. » Quand il vit Howard prendre son portefeuille, il l'arrêta. « Pas de salaire. C'est de la maison. J'y tiens. »

Howard regarda l'homme avec choc. « Pouvez-vous faire cela ? M. Potter pourrait vous licencier ! »

L'homme grogna en éloignant une mèche blond vénitien de ses yeux. « S'il vous plaît. Comme si Oncle Harry ferait ça. Je sais qu'il le fait lui-même alors ça serait hypocrite de sa part. D'ailleurs, je ne travaille ici qu'aujourd'hui. Et je suis son filleul. Il ne me jettera pas. »

« Vous êtes son filleul ? Mais M. Potter n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de 20 ans ! »

L'homme blond sourit. « Oui, il a l'air jeune, non ? Je suis Louis Weasley, d'ailleurs. Quel est ton nom ? »

Compliments

Harry a toujours dit qu'Arthur était un bel homme, un compliment que le Britannique niait toujours. La nation disait toujours que ses sourcils étaient trop épais, que ses cheveux étaient trop désordonnés, qu'il était trop mince, et que ses cicatrices le défigurait.

Mais Harry disait toujours le contraire. Le chef Potter rétorquait que ses sourcils étaient sexy et séduisants, que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait un air –je viens de baiser- qu'avec sa maigreur il pouvait enrouler ses bras autour de son corps et que ses cicatrices prouvaient qu'il avait survécu.

Alors, Harry avait appris à l'appeler par de nombreux noms embarrassants jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur arrêtes de se dévaloriser. Et jusqu'à présent, cela semblai fonctionner.

Magie

Orion se précipita par la porte avant de trouver refuge immédiatement derrière un grand bureau orné.

Harry leva les yeux de ses papiers. En regardant sous son bureau, ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent ceux, bleu cristal, d'Orion.

« Orion ?! » Glapit le Maître de la Mort. « Comment es-tu rentré ici ? »

Le jeune garçon blond tremblait. « Les autres enfants me pour- me poursuivaient à l'intérieur du café… Et-Et ils ne sont jamais entrés dans votre bureau avant alors… Je suis désolé… »

Les yeux d'Harry se radoucirent. « Ah… »

« Mais il avait vu la porte avant, alors qu'elle avait des sorts de repousse-moldus. Cela signifie donc… »

« Orion, que sais-tu à propos de la magie ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Cosplay

« … Alors je lui ai dit 'Tu es en train de – burp – m'imiter' et puis il a dit 'Je suis juste en cosplay. Ne t'énerve pas… Qu'est –ce que c'est un cosplay ?! »

Harry soupira. Il était heureux qu'Arthur ait arrêté de boire comme un trou. Traiter avec un ivrogne mélancolique n'est pas facile.

« Calme-toi, Shin. Laisse-moi te coucher, ok ? »

« Dormir est pour les faibles ! Je suis la Mort, je ne suis pas faible ! »

« Bien sûr, Shin, bien sûr ! »

Similitudes

Harry ne savait pas quand le nouveau chat avait commencé à traîner autour de lui, mais il avait remarqué leurs étranges similitudes.

Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs (enfin la fourrure pour le chat).

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux de la même nuance de vert (comme Arthur l'avait souligné, il faisait vraiment attention au détail !).

Ils aimaient câliner leurs 'chatons' respectifs.

Merde, ils bâillaient exactement de la même façon !

Et, assez effroyablement, ils avaient tous deux une cicatrice mise en évidence par leur différence.

Si Harry y croyait, il aurait pensé que Scar était son équivalent félin.

Savoir

Francis Bonnefoy était pas vraiment un ami proche d'Arthur, mais il était plus proche de lui que les autres pays grâce à leurs disputes, et remarquait certaines choses que personne d'autre ne voyait (sauf peut-être Matthew, toujours attentif). Sans oublier qu'il reconnaissait toutes les gammes d'émotions.

Mais là, il avait des doutes. Parce que s'il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point l'Angleterre était heureux ces jours-ci, alors connaissait-il vraiment si bien son Angleterre ?

Apprécier

Une réunion débutait à nouveau, avec seulement le 8.

Parfois, Arthur regrettait d'être devenu la nation britannique, avec toutes ses responsabilités. Mais ensuite, il se souvenait qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Harry. Donc il se taisait.

Il ne maudissait jamais son existence avec Harry.

Petit-ami

Victoire Molly Delacour-Weasley ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer.

« Allez, allez ! » Marmonna-t-elle en sortant un grand plateau métallique du four.

Dès que le soufflé sortit du four, il dégonfla rapidement.

« Pouah ! » Grogna la demi-Vélane. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais demander à Oncle Harry. » Suggéra son frère en s'appuyant contre la porte de la cuisine.

Victoria le foudroya du regard. « Facile à dire ! J'ai 25 ans et je ne peux pas faire cuire un soufflé alors que tu es né avec des compétences de cuisson ! »

Le seul homme de la fratrie Delacour-Weasley leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez et demande lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera. En outre, tu pourras rencontrer mon copain si tu y va. »

Elle resta bouche-bée. « Tu as un petit-ami ?! »

« Bientôt » dit-il de façon déterminée. « Bientôt. »


	14. Chapter 14

Petit somme

/ _Confortable ?/_ Ronronna Scar à son compagnon qui se blottit plus près de lui.

/ _Très. /_ Fut la réponse du chat. / _Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi dormir. /_

Si les chats pouvaient rire, c'est ce que Scar aurait fait. Au lieu de cela, il poussa affectueusement la tête du chat avant de faire une sieste à côté de son compagnon somnolant.

Derrière eux, sur le canapé, Arthur dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Harry.

Etincelle

Patrick (ou techniquement connu comme l'Irlande) était tout aussi grossier que son frère l'Ecosse mais sans doute aussi bienveillant que son jeune double Neil – il ne savait pas comment montrer ses vraies émotions, mais en dépit de cela, il était l'une des rares personnes sur qui ses frères pouvaient compter à tout moment.

C'était la raison pour laquelle quand il entendu par Colin (ou Pays de Galles) que Scott était inquiet du comportement d'Arthur, il voulut savoir pourquoi.

Il semble qu'Arthur n'aurait pas la paix quand ses frères et sœurs arriveront.

Elancement

Lorsque M. Potter lui donna un livre sur _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , il ne put pas s'empêcher de plonger dedans comme un homme déshydraté.

Juste le… _soulagement_ de savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment un monstre comme l'appelaient les autres à l'orphelinat alimentait le désir d'en savoir plus.

« Tu aimes ce livre, 'Rion ? »

Orion sursauta, mais sourit immédiatement. « Oui, M. Potter, c'est tellement fascinant ! Saviez-vous que les armures décorant le château sont en fait une mesure de défense lorsque le château est assiégé ? »

M. Potter rit. « Tu ressembles à mon amie Hermione, tu pourrais être son fils. »

Pour une raison quelconque, Orion ressentit un horrible pincement dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas qui était 'Hermione' mais même s'il voulait être adopté (depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il) il ne voulait pas que juste _quelqu'un_ l'emmène. Appelez-le difficile, mais maintenant il ne lui semblait pas juste d'avoir quelqu'un juste comme un parent.

'Donc qui… ?'

Il regarda M. Potter servir une tranche de gâteau au fromage à l'un des plus jeunes enfants de l'orphelinat.

Découvert

Hermione Granger-Weasley avait toujours été l'amie la plus fiable, conseillère et sœur d'Harry. Son poste n'avait jamais été soulagé même après la guerre. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, lorsque sa fille vint vers elle pour l'informer des récentes découvertes de Rose, Hermione décolla de son bureau du ministère (la plus jeune chef du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques pour être exact) dès que son quart de travail fut terminé pour faire face à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

Quand elle arriva à son chalet, elle vit un spectacle inattendu.

« Harry, qui est-ce ?! »

Méfiez-vous

Scar leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre quand il vit un éclair jaune du coin de l'œil.

Iggy bailla. / _Qu'est-il arrivé /_

Scar plissa les yeux. / _Ai cru voir quelque chose à la fenêtre. Un oiseau jaune, je crois. /_

 _/ Ce doit être le compagnon de l'humain aux cheveux noirs, Snitch. Retourne dormir, Scar. /_ Et avec cela, le chaton se rendormit.

Le félin Burmilla regarda par la fenêtre une fois de plis avant de se blottir contre son compagnon pour une sieste.


	15. Chapter 15

Psychique

Harcelé. C'était le sentiment d'Harry alors qu'Hermione forçait un prussien frustré à le lâcher.

Après avoir été traqué par un homme jusqu'au porche de sa maison, Harry était désormais irrité par l'étranger albinos. Il savait que l'homme était une nation – Arthur les avaient tous décrits et savait maintenant comment les repérer dans une foule (Arthur avait été très précis à ce sujet) – mais cela ne justifiait pas le fait que Prusse le suive jusqu'à chez lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Alors qu'Hermione entrainait l'homme qui hurlait « Je suis trop impressionnant pour ce genre de traitement, femme ! » Loin de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Il allait commencer à protéger sa maison de façon plus sérieuse.

Rencontre

Matthew Williams, la personnification du Canada, regarda le petit café avec des yeux mélancoliques, son esprit errant vers les années précédentes où l'Angleterre rassemblait toutes ses colonies devant la cheminée et leur donnait une tasse de chocolat chaud, tout en écoutant les histoires de l'Empire.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ? » Dit un homme, sortant Matthew de ses pensées.

L'homme était grand, quelques centimètres de plus que le Canadien, avait la carrure d'un nageur, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et des yeux verts émeraudes éclatants.

Matthew sourit aimablement. « Salut. Uhmmm… Servez-vous des crêpes ? »

Traitement

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'Arthur aimait à propos d'Harry, c'était de savoir comme le jeune homme le traitait. Il y avait des massages et des dîners, et des cadeaux, des promenades, des danses, et… Arthur ne s'était jamais senti aussi gâté depuis aussi longtemps.

C'étaient des choses simples – des petits actes que beaucoup de gens prenaient à la légère mais pour Arthur, qui voyait que l'amour d'Harry ne faiblissait pas, c'était magnifique.

Mieux encore, l'amour ne cesse de croître. Et il rend ces petits actes plus que simples.

Choc

Harry n'était pas souvent surpris. Après tout, après avoir presque fait une crise cardiaque quand Shin avait surgi devant lui pour annoncer son nouveau statut en tant que Maître de la Mort alors qu'il prenait une douche, rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre. Bien sûr, il pouvait devenir indigné, embarrassé ou énervé, mais jamais surpris.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il fut un grand moment pour Louis Weasley de voir son parrain bouche-bée en voyant l'homme collé à lui comme un aimant, légèrement rouge.

Qui savait qu'il avait suffi que Louis introduise son petit-ami Howard ?

Paperasse

La paperasse était l'ennemi de beaucoup de grands hommes, des employés aux chefs qui dormaient à peine à cause de ces piles de papier. Harry et Arthur ne faisait pas dérogation à cette règle.

La différence avec eux était cependant qu'ils utilisaient ces moments, pour être dans leur petit monde de « toi et moi ».

Alors qu'Arthur lisait les piles de papier lui étant adressées par Howard depuis sa place habituelle dans le Selkie's Pot, Harry s'asseyait en face du blond, lui envoyant un sourire affectueux.

La paperasse était autant une corvée qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps avec l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

Digne

Certains jours étaient simples pour Shin. D'autres ne l'étaient pas.

Mais ça ? C'était tout simplement _stressant_.

« Tu devais être le seul assez digne de devenir le Maître de la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? » Pensa Shin, observant un Harry Potter de 25 ans rassembler les reliques de la mort, après qu'il lui ait dit qu'elles étaient plus en sécurité avec lui que dispersées aux quatre coins du monde.

… Mais comment vous dire ?

Il fixait contemplativement le 'vainqueur'. Alors qu'il travaillait ? Alors qu'il dormait ? Alors qu'il prenait une douche ? Hey ! Ne le jugez pas ! Il était ennuyé du cycle répétitif de la récolte des âmes. Il avait besoin de divertissement !

Harry rangea tout simplement les trois reliques légendaires, ignorant que sa vie normale n'allait pas le rester.

Scar

Scar ne pourras jamais oublier le jour où il avait obtenu sa cicatrice lui donnant son nom.

Il était juste un chaton alors, à l'aube de sa croissance, quand il était passé dans une ruelle où un grand chien enragé était sur le point d'attaquer une boîte de chiots et de chatons abandonnés.

Les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'un petit chat comme lui perdent face à un grand chien de la rue, mais loués sois les dieux, il avait été en mesure de faire fuir le chien. Bien sûr, battre un adversaire si grand et si vicieux avait eu un prix : la grande entaille sur son flanc gauche.

Depuis lors, Scar était connu comme le chat avec qui aucun animal ne voulait se battre.

Protection

L'Amérique n'avait jamais intentionnellement blessé l'Angleterre quand il y avait eu la Révolution Américaine, où il avait obtenu son indépendance. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était devenir sa propre nation et rembourser l'Angleterre pour toutes ces années où il avait été sous sa charge. Il voulait être assez fort pour eux deux.

Mais comment pouvait-il protéger son ex-mentor si Arthur ne le laissait pas faire ?

Similitudes

C'était… étrange de sentir à quel point les pâtisseries d'Arthur étaient similaires à celles que Matthew venaient de goûter dans le café qu'il était venu à apprécier.

Y avait-il un lien ?

…

Nah. C'est juste une coïncidence.

Et si Matthew arrivait juste à temps pour voir un prussien indigné assis dans le coin de la boutique, Matthew faisait comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Surtout quand l'albinos le regardait de temps à autre avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, qui le faisait frissonner, des frissons qu'il ne détestait pas.

Ridgeback (c'est en fait un chien :3)

Alors que Teddy était sur le point de frapper l'idiot de stagiaire (qui pensait que jeter de la viande dans le visage d'un Horntail (dragon) le rendrait heureux), une idée surgit.

« Je ne vais pas vous congédier, M. Parkinson. » Le jeune homme se détendit. « Mais tu n'es pas hors des ennuis. Mon parrain, un gestionnaire de dragon autorisé, a demandé un œuf de Ridgeback (dragon). Pour une raison quelconque, que je ne peux pas comprendre, il est payé pour ça, et parce que je sais qu'il va en prendre soin… » » Teddy jeta un regard irrité à l'homme à la face de carlin qui tressaillit. « … je vais accepter sa demande. »

« Va au nid 13 et prends un des plus grands œufs. Mais attention. » Theodore Lupin-Black-Potter sourit méchamment, son héritage loup-garou accentuant ses canines. « Norberta est énervée ces derniers temps. Essaye de ne pas te faire voir. »

Le neveu de Pansy Parkinson s'évanoui.


	17. Chapter 17

Blessures

Iggy continua à lécher les nouvelles blessures de son compagnon, qu'il avait acquises lors de sa récente lutte contre les animaux locaux.

Scar grogna. _/Je vais bien, Iggy. Ce ne sont que des griffures. Regarde. Elles ne saignent même pas. /_

 _/Ce sont des vipères, Scar. Même si ce n'est que quelques égratignures, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire mon travail. /_

Scar soupira (affectueusement, cette fois, pas comme les précédents), en voyant l'insistance d'Iggy. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il aimait quand Iggy était de mauvaise humeur.

Début

Howard était pressé. Il s'était réveillé en retard, était resté coincé dans le trafic, et avait dû attendre que la photocopieuse imprime 10 autres copies de paperasse.

Maintenant, cependant, le pauvre PA avait tout simplement faim, et était sur le point d'acheter un petit pain fade d'un café à proximité juste pour se remplir l'estomac quand une odeur alléchante atteint son nez. Le parfum délicieux amena Howard à un petit café.

Le gloussement amusé d'un homme le tira de sa stupeur induite par la faim, le faisant rougir. Il devint encore plus rouge lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point l'homme était beau.

« Affamé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'homme, question à laquelle Howard répondit en hochant la tête. L'homme rit de nouveau avant d'attraper un muffin aux bleuets et une tasse pleine de café infusé et les lui donna. « C'est de la part de la maison. J'insiste. » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'Howard commença à protester. « Je peux voir que tu es occupé. Allez, prends le muffin. »

Howard leva les yeux vers l'homme, surpris. « Vous… vous p-pouvez faire ça ? M-Mais, si le propriétaire le voit ? »

L'homme sourit. « Je suis le propriétaire. Mais si tu veux payer le muffin, reviens plus tard. »

« M-Merci, monsieur. »

« Pas de problème ! » L'homme sourit brillamment. « Je m'appelle Harry, d'ailleurs. Harry Potter. »

Contentement

Arthur ne détestait pas les autres nations, mais il était facilement irrité par leurs manigances. Lui-même n'avait pas un casier judiciaire vierge, mais leurs manigances causaient sauvent des problèmes aux autres, des choses que personne ne voulaient subir, et encore moins lors des réunions.

Mais ces jours-ci, la personnification de l'Angleterre ne grondait même plus la France (ce qui était une anomalie en soi, puisque l'Angleterre avait toujours l'énergie pour ça). Il rêvassait souvent, son froncement de sourcils était plus constant. La réunion d'une semaine n'allait psa être facile pour l'Anglais.

« Meow. »

Un chat entra lentement dans la salle de réunion, marchant lentement sur les meubles, passant sur la tête de quelques personnes, avant de sauter sur Arthur, et de ronronner de contentement.

Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles (d'après les nations en tout cas), un sourire de contentement apparu sur le visage de l'Anglais.

Snitch

Snitch était le nom de la chouette d'Harry, en remplacement d'Hedwige. Elle était aussi petit qu'un vif d'or (il avait été créé en l'honneur de cette espèce en voie de disparition) et était aussi rapide, peut-être plus. Et bien que rien ne puisse remplacer sa défunte Harfang des neiges, Snitch était proche de ce qu'il considère comme un familier.

Maintenant, la chose qui était différente entre Hedwige et Snitch est que Hedwige avait pris le rôle de la mère surprotectrice, Snitch était plus comme la jeune sœur ennuyeuse. Snitch était hyperactive (elle pouvait concurrencer Pigwidgeon à ce niveau), et était très impulsive. Mais l'une des caractéristiques en commun était qu'elle était très intelligente, et tout aussi rusée.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'hésitait pas à effrayer le petit oiseau (Gilbird, non ?) qui semblait espionner la maison de son humain.

C'était également un bonus que Scar la laisse s'approcher.

Confessions

« Je suis un sorcier, et le Maître de la Mort. »

« … Quoi ? »

« … Ah merde ? Je n'aurais pas dû lâcher ça comme ça, Arthur, je suis désolé. »

« … Non, non… Tout va bien. Je… moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire. »

« Arthur tu ne dois pas… »

« Je suis une nation. La personnification de l'Angleterre pour être exact. »

« … quoi ? »


	18. Chapter 18

Suspicieux

« Ron, as-tu remarqué quelque chose de… bizarre, à propos de Harry dernièrement ? »

« Bizarre ? Nah. Pas vraiment. Eh bien, il est un peu plus là-bas qu'avant, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? »

« Mione ce n'est… pas notre affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, il est comme notre frère, et tout, mais il a besoin de vie privée de temps en temps, tu sais ? »

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être exaspérée par la paresse évidente de Ron (parce que, avouons-le, c'était la façon la plus évidente d'éviter le travail). Mais Hermione voulait savoir ce qu'Harry faisait. Peut-être qu'elle irait au chalet demain.

Querelles

Les gens pourraient penser étrange qu'Harry et Arthur s'entendent aussi bien et aussi vite. Les relations n'étaient pas censées être si parfaites ou heureuses. Mais vraiment, même eux se disputaient.

Comment cette fois où Harry avait enchainé Arthur trop durement et…

Uhh…

Ou… Ou cette fois où Arthur a…

OK. Pas un sujet sûr.

Oh ! Et qui diriez-vous de la fois où ils ont accidentellement cassé le l…

Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ça. Leur relation était heureuse, heureuse, heureuse.

Dieu, ce sont des lapins ou quoi ? Ne le prends pas mal, Flying Mint Bunny.

Soins

Orion aimait parler à l'un des clients régulier du café, M. Kirkland.

M. Kirkland était vraiment gentil. Il ne le traitait pas comme un enfant idiot (comme ce que faisaient les gardiens de l'orphelinat), mais comme un égal. Le fait que M. Kirkland ne le détournait pas à chaque fois qu'il posait une question ou qu'il avait besoin de réconfort à cause de son intimidation aidait aussi.

« Tu as l'air perdu mon chou/Ca va pup ? » (NdT : Pup veut dire chiot, mais je préfère le laisser en anglais.) Demandèrent à la fois M. Kirkland et M. Potter, deux paires d'yeux émeraude le regardant avec inquiétude.

Orion se tourna, les yeux brillants, vers les deux adultes les plus généreux qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Progéniture

Iggy ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il se retrouvait tout à coup la 'figure de mère' (et bien sûr, Scar est la 'figure paternelle') d'une petite créature écailleuse qui avait émergé du grand œuf noir que leur humain aux cheveux sombres lui avait donné. Iggy se demandait si la règle des oiseaux de 'mère si premier vu' pouvait être appliquée à des créatures aussi. Il espérait que non, il avait seulement été sidéré quand il avait vu sa tête sortit de l'œuf.

(Curieusement, la perspective d'être parent d'une créature d'une espèce différente ne semblait pas vraiment déranger Scar. De ce que savait Iggy, Scar était déjà la figure paternelle d'un grand nombre d'animaux.).

Alors que le petit reptile se blottissait contre sa poitrine (avec Scar recroquevillé autour de lui), il pouvait dire que le petit était… mignon.

Et la personne qui allait lui rappeler son opinion pouvait aller se noyer dans la bave de chien.

Cuire

Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne boulangère. Déjà 25 ans (26 le 2 mai pourrait-elle ajouter) et incapable de faire bouillir de l'eau sans brûler le pot – c'était tout à fait humiliant. Et pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, chacun de ses parents savait au moins préparer le petit déjeuner même Lily, qui n'était pas liée à eux par le sang).

Et elle était une femme orgueilleuse. Qu'il ne soit pas dit que Victoire Weasley devait compter sur quelqu'un pour quelque chose. Elle était une personne indépendante putain, et elle n'avait besoin de personne pour faire son petit-déjeuner, merci beaucoup ! Le fait qu'elle soit une femme et un huitième Veela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait besoin d'un serviteur.

Sauf que cette fois elle avait besoin d'aide. Et ça lui faisait mal de demander de l'aide.

Eh bien, au moins, elle allait demander à son parrain Harry. Elle était sûre qu'il serait chez lui pour faire des papiers ou un truc du genre.

… Sauf que le destin avait d'autres plans.


	19. Chapter 19

Quelqu'un

Kevin, ou l'Australie comme le connaissait les autres nations, était en Angleterre pour visiter sa 'maman', comme il le faisait toujours depuis son indépendance. Il avait essayé de venir plus souvent 'les muffins chocolat-banane d'Arthur étaient à mourir), mais aujourd'hui, il visitait plus sur un coup de tête.

(Dernière fois que Kevin avait vu sa 'maman', il boitait, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi).

Il était accompagné de Matthew qu'il avait rencontré par hasard à l'aéroport.

Après s'être arrêté au café pour acheter des scones aux fraises (ce M. Potter était un bon gars), les 2 ex-colonies de l'Angleterre venaient visiter son manoir à Londres. Ce fut en vain, cependant, quand ils remarquèrent que la maison était vide, sinon Iggy, le chat que l'Angleterre avait emmené avec lui à la dernière réunion, ainsi qu'un étrange félin noir qui les regardait.

(Si Kevin avait été suspicieux, il aurait pensé que le chat le regardait de façon condescendante. Scar se défendrait en disant que ces humains étaient étranges et méritaient une griffure, de préférence sur l'œil qui lorgnait son chaton.)

Leur seul indice était la petite note collée sur le réfrigérateur.

[ _Sortis acheter des aliments pour le pique-nique. Tu sais où je suis. Arthur._ ]

« Arthur, a un pique-nique… ? » Demanda un Canadien préoccupé, alors que l'Australien ajoutait : « Avec qui ?! »

Les 2 nations ne savaient pas. Mais ils avaient une petite idée de ce qui avait fait changer leur mentor.

Plans

« Tu le portes toujours ! » Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une exclamation surprise.

« Bien sûr. » Arthur saisit le pendentif dans sa petite main. « Tu me l'as donné, après tout. Je suis juste content que tu aies cessé de me donner des cadeaux. Honnêtement Harry, je ne dois pas être plus gâté que maintenant. »

Harry se blottit contre Arthur, passant ses bras autour de la taille mince de l'autre homme, alors qu'il cachait son sourire.  
Le don de cadeaux n'était pas encore terminé.

Faveurs

« Oncle Harry… ? Es-tu là ? Je veux juste demander un peu d'aide. » Vous pouviez l'entendre s'étouffer alors qu'elle disait cette dernière phrase.

Quand elle n'entendit aucune réponse, elle entra dans le chalet.

« Oncle Harry ? »

« Qui es-tu ? »

Victoire Weasley se retourna pour regarder un petit garçon de 5 ans qui se tenait prudemment derrière le canapé, le bras en écharpe.

« Qui es-tu ? » Répéta le garçon, plus fermement.

La huitième veela cligna des yeux. « Victoire. Victoire Weasley, la nièce d'Harry Potter. Et tu es… ? »

« Orion. » Répondit calmement le petit garçon, toujours méfiant. « Juste… Orion. »

Gâtés

Snitch n'aimait pas la chose écailleuse qui emportait l'attention de ses pseudo parents (et oui, elle aimait penser qu'Iggy et Scar étaient ses parents). Cette petite chose gâtée se blottissait contre sa maman. Hmph !

Dans le langage universel que tous les animaux parlaient, Scar dit au vivet. / _Viens ici, morveuse. C'est l'heure de ta sieste. /_

L'aviaire or n'hésita pas – elle fonça vers la poitrine de Scar, se blotissant profondément dans la fourrure obsidienne, puis s'endormit tout aussi rapidement.

Iggy, qui toilettait le reptile, commenta. / _Ce sont tous deux des enfants gâtés._ /

Scar acquiesça.

Dragon

'Pays de Galles s'évanouirait s'il voyait ça.' Pensa Harry, hébété alors qu'il regardait le petit Ridgeback norvégien (oui, il avait lu tous les manuels sur les dragons d'Harry) niché dans le panier de fleurs avec Scar et Iggy flanqués à côté comme cadeau N°4. Il y avait une note cette fois.

[ _Souhait accordé ! Ton propre dragon, comme tu l'as dit._ ] Le Brit rougit. [ _C'est une beauté, apprivoisée et douce. Elle est également assez proche d'Iggy et Scar. Pas tellement avec Snitch, mais ils vont finir par s'entendre. Je vais l'entraîner si tu le souhaites, mais je sais qu'elle va apprendre beaucoup par elle-même avec Clover et les autres fées. Prends-en soin, mon chou._ ]

Le petit dragon grinça avant de se presser dans le bouquet de lys. A côté d'elle, Iggy lécha son front tandis que Scar réarrangeait quelques-unes des fleurs bousculées.

Ouais, Pays de Galles s'évanouirait sûrement.


	20. Chapter 20

Quête

La quête pour le cœur d'Howard n'avait pas été facile, comme le dirait plus tard Louis Weasley. En fait, c'était très difficile, vu la personne avec qui devait rivaliser Louis (même si sa 'concurrence' ne savait même pas qu'il était en compétition) était son propre parrain (qui n'essayait absolument pas de le gagner !).

Il savait que son oncle Harry était beau (après tout, il détenait le titre de 'célibataire le plus beau du monde magique' depuis 23 années consécutives, alors il devait être beau, même si Harry pensait que ça n'allait pas, car c'étaient les même personnes qui avaient élu Gilderoy Lockhart comme ayant le sourire le plus charmeur). Et oui, il savait que son oncle Harry était l'incarnation du bien. C'était difficile d'être en compétition contre lui.

Mais il savait aussi qu'Harry était totalement naïf lorsque des sentiments romantiques étaient dirigés vers lui.

C'était pour cela que Louis allait tenter de gagner l'affection d'Howard. Et il espérait que cette quête vaille la peine, et conduira à, et bien… une relation. Louis espérait une maison avec clôture, 2 ou 3 enfants adoptés et un mari nommé Howard.

Connecté

L'Angleterre était le partenaire de boisson de la Prusse. C'était un fait établi. Chaque fois que la France ou l'Espagne étaient submergés de travail, il emmenait toujours l'Angleterre au pub à la place. Lui et l'Angleterre n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis, mais ils se faisaient assez confiance pour verser leurs secrets les moins compromettants et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien raconté à tout le monde.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se porta volontaire pour espionner le Brit au Selkie's Pot où son partenaire potable passait ses après-midis libres.

Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul curieux (inquiet). Même la Chine avait voulu savoir ce qui se passait (qui se détachait lentement mais sûrement des autres nations en dehors des réunions habituelles), la Guerre d'Opium oubliée (pour le moment). Voilà pourquoi la Prusse avait l'habitude d'envoyer des textos sur ce qui se passait aux autres nations 'curieuses' (à savoir les anciens Alliés et Axe).

(Allemagne avait été forcé dans la folie, puisque son frère était dans le coup).

Maintenant, c'était un peu plus dur. Chaque fois qu'il allait au café maintenant, le propriétaire (qu'il avait traqué un après-midi et s'était fait prendre, pourrait-il ajouter) ne s'arrêtait plus pour discuter avec lui (ce qui était compréhensible, vraiment). Le problème était que l'homme tentait de diminuer le nombre d'interactions ouvertes qu'il avait avec la nation anglaise aussi (enfin, il essaie).

Pourtant, peu importe la situation, les interactions décroissantes du boulanger et de son partenaire de boisson était en quelque sorte lié à son échec, le génial Gilbert Beildschmidt en était sûr !

Amis

Draco Malfoy n'était pas amis avec Harry Potter. Ils étaient… uhh… partenaire d'affaires ! Ouais… partenaires d'affaires.

… Bon, il l'était. Content ? Il ne pouvait pas éviter de se familiariser avec le Gryffondor, surtout quand il l'avait empêché d'être envoyé à Azkaban et, sur un coup de tête (un mouvement très Gryffondor), avait déclaré le Golden Geek parrain de son fils unique Scorpius, ce qui rendait ses interactions avec Quatre-Yeux obligatoires.

Ce fut pourquoi, quand Scorpius vint vers lui pour lui parles des actions de Scarface, Draco Malfoy était… curieux.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait. C'était juste qu'il… voulait savoir si la cause était du bon matériel de chantage. Ouais… du matériel de chantage.

Apprentissage

« Alors… les âmes sœurs existent vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais c'est vraiment rare pour quelqu'un de trouver son âme sœur, cependant. »

« Mais… mais j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les âmes sœurs : Elles ne devraient pas être si rares ! »

Un rire. « Tu devais lire des livres moldus. »

« … Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu ? »

« … Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais tout ce que j'ai vu dans ces livres, ils ne sont pas exacts ou même corrects. Pas dans le monde magique en tout cas. En outre, avoir une âme sœur trouver est plus souvent chez des êtres sensibles à la mage, ou qui ont une petit idée d'un pouvoir qui n'est habituellement pas moldu. Donc, si c'est une personne qui n'a ni pouvoirs magiques, ni une sorte de cadeau, alors trouver une âme sœur est pratiquement impossible. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que la magie ou la puissance qu'une personne possède aide à trouver la personne qui est parfaitement compatible avec toi. Tout le monde n'a pas de personne compatible, même dans le monde magique. »

« … Woah… »

Choc

Cela faisait longtemps que Kaoru n'était pas revenu en Angleterre, pas depuis la fin du bail de 99 ans qu'Arthur avait eu avec Yao en 1997. Et maintenant, Kaoru était de retour dans sa deuxième maison, rempli de souvenirs de nuits d'hiver chauds avec chocolat chaud et d'histoires à propos d'une terre où les enfants perdus ne grandissent jamais.

Cela faisait également longtemps depuis la dernière rencontre de Hong Kong avec l'une des anciennes colonies d'Arthur.

« Ah ! Kaoru ! » S'écria Matthew alors qu'il se heurtait à la nation de l'Est. « Es-tu ici pour visiter Arthur ? »

Kaoru hocha la tête, sans bruit.

Le Canada ne dit rien mais eut l'air confus alors qu'il contemplait ses prochaines actions. « Eh bien… avant de le faire, veux-tu t'arrêter dans un café pour une petit collation ? »

Ce n'était pas comme si Kaoru avait d'autres plans. Il acquiesça avec un simple « Hn. »

« Génial ! » Matthew sourit brillamment alors qu'il emmenait Kaoru. « Je… Ne le dis à personne, mais il y a un Café appelé Selkie's Pot, et même s'ils ont un choix limité de crêpes, ils ont des gaufres délicieuses… »


	21. Chapter 21

Transformation

« Tu vas devoir sacrifier beaucoup plus que du temps. Tu le sais, non ? »

« Oui. Juste… Vas-y. S'il te plaît. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu le veux vraiment. Ça ne va pas être facile, Harry. Tu vas être extrêmement occupé. Le travail en tant que Maître de la Mort est déjà assez dur. Ça va empirer. Sans compter que c'est une divinité différente qui te confère un titre. C'est essayer de prendre les responsabilités d'Hécate et les répercussions de ne pas être construit ou né pour prendre ce genre de travail. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je suis prêt à le sacrifier. D'ailleurs, sentir le poids du monde sur mes épaules, ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« Très bien alors. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu vas devoir mordre un oreiller parce que ce rituel va faire putain de mal. »

« … Merci. »

« Ouais, ouais. Tu ne me remercieras pas quand tu auras terminé. Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie. Sinon, je laisserais ce rituel te tuer au lieu de t'apporter une douleur inimaginable. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point-là. »

« Tu me connais. Je dois sauver ton joli petit cul depuis que tu as récupéré les 3 reliques. Maintenant, tais-toi, et laisse-moi faire. »

Fierté

Scar était un félin orgueilleux, pas par arrogance, mais par nécessité. Afficher sa faiblesse dans la rue, c'est inviter les prédateurs à vous tuer. Et en étant le chat de gouttière avec la réputation de protéger les animaux les plus faibles, montrer sa faiblesse n'était pas une option.

Mais il était difficile d'avoir l'air fort lorsque vous avez utilisé beaucoup d'énergie à repousser un groupe de 5 grands chiens d'un nid de merles nouvellement éclos.

Et pourtant, il était capable de le faire, en cachant le fait que son côté gauche arborait une assez grande ecchymose, et sa patte droite horriblement foulée.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Iggy s'inquiète. IL voulait être fort. Même avec ceux qui ne le considérait pas comme faible.

Se noyer

Brûlant. Fusion. Etre son un millier de Crucio lancés par Voldemort.

 _Tue-moi ! Tue-moi maintenant ! S'il te- URK !_

Des couteaux transperçant sa peau. De l'acide versé dans ses plaies ouvertes.

 _Pour Arthur. Pour Arthur. Pour Arthur. Pour Arthur…_

Tout était noir. La douleur l'engourdissait. Puis il se noyait, noyait, noyaitnoyaitnoyait…

Assurance

Trouver son amant dans un combat pour défendre son honneur était quelque chose qu'Arthur pouvait comprendre.

Trouver que son amant avait dépensé des fortunes en cadeaux de valeur pour vous était quelque chose qu'Arthur avait fini par accepter.

Mais trouver que son amant avait subi un rituel égal à la torture des 9 niveaux de l'enfer juste pour qu'il puisse mieux comprendre sa situation ? C'était quelque chose qu'Arthur trouvait _incroyablement stupide et inutile et oh Seigneur pourquoi as-tu fait ça Harry ?_ Voilà pourquoi Arthur était couché dans le lit, berçant doucement la forme tremblante de son idiot d'amant tout en essayant de se calmer.

« Il ira bien. » Avait assuré Shin lorsque le spectre de la mort avait apporté le corps tremblant d'Harry dans la pièce. « Demain, il parlera et marchera. Il a fait des choses difficiles. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Eh bien, il s'inquiétait contrairement à ce que disait la divinité, mais néanmoins, la personnification de l'Angleterre pu s'endormir à côté de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Inquiétude

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était doux-amer.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête et un corps très douloureux, le corps d'Arthur à côté de lui. Le moment, cependant, fut rompu lorsque la personnification désemparée et en détresse réintroduits la définition de la douleur une fois que le mâle blond réalisa qu'il était éveillé.

« ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Idiot, de branleur désintéressé… »

« A-Arthur ! Je suis désolé ! Ugh… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit des larmes tomber sur son visage, et vit Arthur au-dessus de lui, les joues rouges et les yeux rougies, ses yeux verdoyants pleins de larmes frustrées, les traces déjà sèches à nouveau trempées de larmes. La culpabilité piqua le cœur d'Harry, se souvenant de la légèreté et de la vivacité de sa décision au moment où il avait découvert le rituel, oubliant comment Arthur réagirait. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur lancinant de ses bras et de sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… »

« P-Putain, tu peux l'être ! Seigneur, Ry… »

« … Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… »

Donc voilà le dernier chapitre sorti de Secret Affairs ! A partir de la semaine prochaine, la nouvelle traduction sera Abandon de Batsutousai.

Merci de me suivre !


	22. Chapter 22

ET JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUUUUUUUUUR !

Comme promis je publie le chapitre 22 de cette fiction qui est sortit dans la semaine.

Enjoy !

Travail

« Que faisais-tu avant de devenir boulanger ? En plus d'être 'L'élu', bien sûr. »

Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil sans lâcher Arthur, avant de répondre. « Eh bien… j'étais un _Unspeakable_. ( **NdT : En français c'est Langue de Plomb mais je préfère le terme anglais… non ? Dites-le-moi si ça vous gêne.** )

« Un Unspeakable ? »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage d'Arthur pour savoir qu'il était confus.

« Oui. Un Unspeakable. Ils sont comme des chercheurs en freelance ou des universitaires qui sont chargés de découvrir les secrets de la magie… ils ont d'avantage accès à des matériaux normalement restreints. Ils doivent donc suivre une formation intensive afin de gérer toutes les situations dangereuses possibles pouvant se produire lorsque des expériences foirent. »

Harry toussa, perplexe, brisant l'admiration momentanée d'Arthur.

L'Anglais inclina confusément la tête sur le côté. « …Quoi ? »

« Et… » Il détourna son regard émeraude, penaud. « Leurs identités sont censées rester secrètes, en fait… C'est pour ça que… qu'ils sont appelés… Unspeakable. »

Un autre ensemble d'yeux verts (plus léger cette fois) s'élargit. « A-Alors… Pourquoi as-tu… »

Harry eut un petit rire, se frottant le dos de la tête. « Parce que tu as demandé. Et que, techniquement, tu ne tombes pas sous la clause de 'personne' puisque tu es une nation. »

« Même ! » Gronda la personnification de l'Angleterre, frappant la poitrine d'Harry. « Ne risque pas ta santé pour quelque chose comme ça ! »

Harry grimaça au coup d'Arthur mais sourit intérieurement. Savoir qu'Arthur se préoccupait de sa santé le faisait devenir l'équivalent magique d'un savant fou.

Instantanément

 _/Je vais t'avoir pour ça !/_ Gronda le renard roux, dont le sang s'écoulait le long de trois entailles profondes au-dessus de son oreille gauche, avant de s'éloigner en trottinant d'un chat à a fourrure onyx.

Le dit félin s'affala un moment avant de se retourner pour saluer le lapin qu'il venait de sauver. _/Tu peux y aller. Tu es en sécurité pour le moment. Juste… ne va plus au-delà de la clôture, d'accord ? Bastet sait à quel point ton homme se soucie de toi./_

Le petit lapin bougea maladroitement, tremblant encore de sa rencontre avec le prédateur naturel de son espèce. _/A-Après ça, j-je pense que je ne vais ja-jamais qui-quitter la maison à nouveau. M-Merci./_

Le félin noir agita la tête vers le lapin qui se précipita sur le territoire de son humain par le trou de la clôture. Cottonee (oui le propriétaire du lapin est un fan de Pokémon (quoi que soit un Pokémon d'aillleurs)) disait ça maintenant, mais le Burmilla pouvait témoigner du fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'échappait de la maison de son humain (à en juger par le trou parfaitement fait) ni la dernière (vu qu'il avait sauvé le même lapin d'un autre chat sauvage la semaine dernière et qu'il avait dit la même chose). Son humain devait vraiment résoudre ce problème, un autre prédateur pourrait passer à travers. Alors que le Burmilla se retournait et sortait, il réfléchit au fait que certains jours, il était difficile de combattre pour les autres quand ils se mettent délibérément en situation de vulnérabilité.

 _/Reste en sécurité, Homme Sombre. Ramène les poissons./_

Captant le miaulement d'un autre chat, le félin noir se tourna vers la source du meow, ses yeux émeraudes sombres apercevant un Scottish Fold regardant son Homme à Tête Noire quitter la maison. Et puis… le chat de gouttière se trouva pris au piège par les yeux verts brillants.

Parler

 _« Oncle Harry ? »_

 _« Oui Lils ? »_

 _« Ils viennent d'où les bébés ? »_

 _« …Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir ? »_

 _« Parce que Lou-Lou a dit que je suis ado-adoptée passque j'ai seulement un Papa et un Daddy et passque j'ai pas de maman comme tout le monde. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une maman pour ne pas être ado-adoptée. Donc je veux savoir je viens d'où. »_

 _« Oh… Eh bien… Tu vois… Euh… »_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rappelles ça, Oncle Harry ? »

« Parce que ta logique de l'époque était drôle. »

« J'avais _cinq ans !_ »

« Exactement. »

Maman

 _« Père ? »_

 _« Oui Kaoru ? »_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de mère ? »_

 _« …. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _« J'ai… j'ai vu les familles à Londres… Et il y a toujours une femme que tous les autres enfants appellent 'mère'. Et… nous sommes une famille… alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas de mère ? »_

 _« … Nous sommes des nations, Kaoru. Nous sommes beaucoup à ne pas avoir de mères. Mais nous avons des figures de mères. Si tu veux, je peux être à la fois ton père et ta mère ? »_

« Salut Maman ! »

« Kevin, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Filles

Jade était un _Norwegian Ridgeback_ très intelligent. Ce n'était pas une surprise étant donné qu'elle avait été élevée par l'ancienne magie de la maison d'Arthur. Elle avait assimilé la magie en elle, augmentant ainsi son intelligence.

En une semaine au manoir Kirkland, le _hatchling_ avait déjà la taille d'un Bull Terrier adulte, avec des écailles d'un mélange de vert obsidienne et sombre. Elle était une chose douce – obéissante, protectrice, aimable et paisible. Elle a appris au sujet des magies des fées entourant le manoir et était assez habile avec (mais elle ne les maîtrisait pas).

De même, Snitch était un _Golden Snidget_ très intelligent et espiègle (l'un des derniers de son espèce). Elle avait été emmenée par Harry alors qu'elle n'était qu'un poussin (après avoir échappé de justesse aux griffes de braconnier persistants) et elle n'avait apparemment jamais surmonté cette étape, en dépit de son développement complet.

Son séjour au Manoir Potter avait fait des merveilles sur elle. En tant que créature magique en voie de disparition, il ne restait plus beaucoup de membres de son espèce pouvait lui enseigner les manières d'un _Golden Snidget_. Heureusement, un phénix (plus précisément Fawkes qui avait choisi de vivre avec Harry dans le Manoir Potter après la guerre) était plus que ravi de jouer au mentor pour la petite créature aviaire, ayant vécu dans une ère où les _Snidget_ étaient encore nombreux.

Pourtant, en dépit du fait que Jade était plus grande qu'eux, et que Snitch soit un adulte, les deux créatures magiques féminines tenaient à suivre leurs deux parents comme un chiot son propriétaire.

C'est drôle de voir comment marche la maison Potter-Kirkland.


End file.
